Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf, and Love Drops
by Ms. Megabyte lover
Summary: New summary- Sakura and Shoayran get married, have a kid, and no dur... Some thing has to happen. A man apears and takes Okami, there child. Shorans Love for sakura and Okami is strong... will he be able to save her?
1. Ill be there for you, Sakura

"Oh, Ok Shoayran, you want to sing a song for some one. I think after math I can plan it out. Who is it?" Asked Shoayrans teacher.  
  
"Its. it's just for some one, you'll find out soon, sir" he said, "and thank you again for letting me do this.  
  
"Well, im here to teach you to learn, I guess love is a learner!" said his teacher smiling.  
  
Soon after math class was over, there teacher made an announcement. "Shoayran wants to sing a song for some one. Shoayran, please come up and sing it, ill play the tape in the Background for you" and he popped in a tape in a radio, it played the background music for ill be there for you and Shoayran started to walk up and sing.  
  
"So no one told you life gonna be this way Your job's a joke You're broke Your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month Or even your year, but  
  
  
  
Your still in bed at 10 and work begins at 8 You burned your breakfast so far things are going great Your mother warned you there be days like these But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees  
  
No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Seems you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Some one to face the day with Make it through all the mess with Someone I'll always laugh with Even at my worst, my best with you, yeah.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month Or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cause you're there for me too..."  
  
He sang in a lovely sweet voice and the music stopped. "Sakura," he said and she started to blush "when I leave for Hong Kong. Be my princess and go with me!"  
  
She sat there in shock. He had set this up just for her. She wanted to kiss him, but she noticed she was in school and said, "Hai! Shoayran, I love you."  
  
The hole school knew about this, but. it didn't matter, she loved him. 


	2. Flying Apart

Inside a plane, looking down on the ground. "Wow! They look like ants Shoayran!" yelled Cherry Blossom Sakura. She wanted to fly like she did before when she was catching the cards.  
  
"That's because they are ants. We aren't off the ground yet." Said Little Wolf Shoayran. He loved Sakura so much. Right then and there he wanted to kiss her and her sweetened soul. He knew Sakura was changing, but he loved her. He knew her Sweet little soul was changing to a bitter cookie. But , even if so, he would be there for her. She was only 10 when they met, it's been 6 years. People change. But Shoayran didn't want her to change. She was his Cherry Blossom and he was her Little Wolf. As much as she was to change. He would make it and love her forever.  
  
"Oh. I want to leave NOW! This isn't any fun."  
  
"Sakura, your fine! You made it in school this year, you can make it past a little trip." He said smiling.  
  
"Shoayran, I love your sweet every so often smiles. They make you look, Kawaii" she told him. She loved him so. And in two years she knew that they were to get married. When they had their kids, and if it was a girl, she knew just what to name it. 'Okami' witch means Wolf. She knew it might just please Shoayran.  
  
A young boy was looking at Shoayran, and Shoayran was looking at him. The boy stuck his tongue. Shoayran stuck his out to and shaked it. "Na na na na." taunted Shoayran. The boy who was about seven huffed and crossed his arms like Shoayran used to do. Sakura banged Shoayran on the head lightly but enough to hurt.  
  
"What'd I do???" Shoayran asked laughing a bit. "he started it!"  
  
"Oh Shoayran, your crazy!" she giggled and hugged him a for a few seconds.  
  
'Sakura, something is pulling us apart. I wish you could see it. But I still love you. Why does love fill this way? I guess im just worrying about what might happen when we get married. I wish I could tell you. but this is only my mind pulling up apart. My love for you is stronger than ever! We can make it together, together zutto, zutto. When your around, I fill as im a bug and you're a foot, if you wanted to, you could squash me. But you love me so much, you wont. I don't know what im thinking now, but god let us stay together. Please forever!'  
  
"Shoayran, you haven't said anything for about two hours. Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, um, I was just thinking."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, just about life in Hong Kong. When we get there." he looked depressed. She hadn't seen him like this for years. "Sakura, what if."  
  
"What if what Shoayran?" Sakura broke a chain of silence in the place.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
That's perfect! Shoayran seems to be departing from Sakura. Sakura cant see it, but he can very well. He wont let there love disappear will he? Hope not. Find out soon! Note: im going to draw a few pics for this story, ok? Okay! 


	3. Home sweet... KERO?!?

"Wake up!" called a voice.  
  
"Hoe?" Shoayran said.  
  
"Were here!" called a voice again  
  
"Go away." Shoayran said.  
  
"WHAT! I SAID WAKE UP!" yelled the voice.  
  
Shoayran jumped up and yelled, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Hello sleepy head Shoayran! We are in Hong Kong now. Get your stuff, I want to see our house" said Sakura. She seemed very tired, he looked at his watch and it was about ten am.  
  
"Ok, let's go, im really tired." Said Shoayran. "Besides, when we get home, I got to get our stuff unpacked. My family already has the stuff in there, we just need to unpack our personals, Kay?"  
  
"Yeah, ok ^_^" she said as she helped him up.  
  
They both had to take the bus, which was freaky. Shoayran looked peeved at all the young guys looking up and down at Sakura, he wanted to give them a beating strange enough. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and kissed him a huge kiss.  
  
"What's that noise? It sounded like Kero!" Shoayran said.  
  
Sakura looked in her purse and sure enough Kero looked up at her and smiled. She closed it fast and started to look very, very mad. Sakura knew just where the house was, and she needed to because Shoayran was half asleep-.- She pulled a little wire the bused stopped and they got out. As soon as they did, Sakura opened her purse and pulled out a yellow ear, she pulled more and there was Kero was in her hand saying "Hey! What are you doing let go!"  
  
"Kero! You stuffed animal" Yelled Shoayran. Even if it's been over 6 or 7 years, they never will change.  
  
"Shut up Genki!" yelled Kero.  
  
"You guys stop it. Kero you said you were staying in Japan with Tomoyo!" said Sakura calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't tell Tomoyo that, so, got in your purse and stayed there for hours and hours." Kero said looking at her, "Now, because I told you why can you let go of my ear!"  
  
Sakura dropped him and Shoayran laughed.  
  
Shoayran laughing wasn't too rare anymore, he seemed too smile for often. But not very much. 'Why does Sakura love me? I think im worrying too much lately, but well, I am moving into a new house at home, Hong Kong. But im scared, not that we cant make it together in money, no, im rich, but in love. I have felt ever so strange lately, maybe im just sick, I don't feel hot.' Sakura was talking to him, but he didn't listen, 'I mean, look at Kero, he went in a purse for hours to just be with Sakura. I feel even more that that for her, but does she feel the same way? Am I pushing her into loving me.? I don't know. forget it. I hate myself.'  
  
"Shoayran."  
  
"Shoayran."  
  
Shoayran snapped and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Am I right."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." He said a bit dazed.  
  
"Okay! Great!"  
  
Sakura and Kero both went to the front door and called for Shoayran, he had the keys is why. Shoayran ran over to the front door and shoved the key in the door and unlocked it. Sakura went in the door and looked around the place. Kero was so busy looking for the kitchen to look at how big the place was.  
  
"This place it almost bigger than my room" Shoayran teased Sakura  
  
"Shoayran, stop it!" she laughed and kissed him.  
  
She giggled and she hugged him. "Shoayran, every things perfect! You're the best!"  
  
'Am I, or are you just saying that. I know you are, but im not the best, Im only the best when im around you Sakura, that's why our love and friend ship. I want it to be, it is Zutto. Forever.'  
  
  
  
Awww. Shoayran. do you feel ok? Ok.  
  
Shoayran Does she love me? Find out on the next Chapter, 'Love in all Places', Eriol and Tomoyo come to visit Sakura and me, and Mei-ling has a new boyfriend. Ohhh. R+R, ok? 


	4. Love in Many Places

The next day sunny and bright.  
  
Shoayran looked out a window and at the sun who was about out. He smiled and went to Sakuras room. At this point, the two had different rooms because they weren't married yet, you know what I mean.?  
  
*Ring! Ring! *  
  
Shoayran pick up a phone sitting on his desk.  
  
"Hello, Shoayran and Kimoto residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello, Shoayran" said a sweet soft male voice.  
  
Shoayran knew that voice. Many time shad he heard it. "Hey, Eriol. What do you want" asked Shoayran over the phone.  
  
"Me and Tomoyo where wondering if we could come over." Eriol said, Tomoyo behind him smiling her heart out. "Would it be ok with you guys?"  
  
Shoayran really didn't like Eriol, only because he was a decent of Clow Reed did they get along. "Yeah, I guess. Oh, BTW, ask Tomoyo if she knew Kero was sneaking to Hong Kong with us.  
  
"He did what?!" Eriol laughed, he took his head away from the phone and asked Tomoyo, "Did you know Kero was sneaking to Hong Kong with them?"  
  
"Yep. Kero looked sad, I guess because Shoayrans there and Sakura feel safer with Shoayran. I don't know, maybe it's because Kero just don't like Shoayran. Whatever the case, Kero was sad. He wanted to go, with Sakura and the clow cards anyways"  
  
Eriol started talking with Shoayran a few seconds after she was done talking, "She knew every bit" Eriol giggled out, sort of like a girl. "Wouldn't you know it?"  
  
Shoayran looked peeved. "What ever! Hey, look I got to go, I think Kero's in the wine again."  
  
"Again?" Eriol asked. He wasn't really in the wine, but he had been before. "You should teach him to read soon, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh. bye!" click.  
  
Shoayran went up stairs and went in Sakuras room. 'Hi my little Cherry blossom. I know you can't hear my thoughts, but I wish you really could see how much you mean to me.'  
  
Sakura rolled over and said in her sleep, "Zutto" Shoayrans eyes opened. "Yeah. Zutto."  
  
About two hours later Sakura was awake and Kero and Shoayran were arguing about "Kero's Free Ride"  
  
Yawns came from the stairs and Sakura walked in the room.  
  
"Sakura, ohayo gozaimasu." Shoayran said.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shoayran." She said yawning.  
  
"Kero, go upstairs, I want to talk to Sakura Alone."  
  
Kero looked at him. "No funny stuffs!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Im waiting till im 18!" Shoayran laughed.  
  
"Eww." Kero flew up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura. My Cherry blossom. Eriol and Tomoyo are coming over next week." He said. "You know, when we started to move, I wanted us to be alone. but, Kero came, Tomoyo and Eriol are coming, I don't know what's going to happen. I think Tomoyo and Eriol might be able to get Kero out of the house for awhile, ne?"  
  
Sakura got close to him, touch reach, kiss reach. "I love you, I want things to be like before, but better. And you always make me feel-"  
  
Shoayran kissed her very tightly, his tongue in her mouth, hers in his. He was tired, but this was worth the breath. It went on for about two minutes. Both were trying to make each other happy. Shoayran smiled, she smiled back.  
  
Sakura went in the Kitchen and looked around. "Hey, wow! These are the most expensive wine I have ever seen in here!" Sakura wailed smiling. "Lets have a drink while Kero's still up stairs." Sakura giggled.  
  
Shoayran stood up. He walked into the kitchen and looked over he shoulder. "Hai, pick anything, I could use a drink, know what I mean.?"  
  
She pulled out any old bottle and handed it to him, there was over 20 different bottles of wine. They all looked good, but, she wanted to remember today, you know. Shoayran had popped out the cork and was pouring the wine into two fancy glasses and handed on to Sakura.  
  
"Shoayran, even thow, well. Why do you love me?"  
  
There was nothing for Shoayran to say. He loved her for being happy, for being there for him, for. for herself. But how could he say it in words that show he means it.  
  
"I love you, because you're MY cherry blossom, because you're happy all the time, and rarely sad, because. you love me. were meant to be. I don't know. because I do!"  
  
These words ment much to her. She kissed him on the cheek and took a sip of her wine.  
  
The next week, Sakura and Shoayran fixing up the house for when Eriol and Tomoyo where to come.  
  
"No! Shoayran! That should go over there!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Kero setting up the Friend ship stuff, (Note: its August the 4th and Eriol and Tomoyo where to come that day, and August the 4th is Friendship day.)  
  
Sakura was fixing the food up. Sakura went in a daydream, and started to think about Mei-lin. "Lets invite Mei-lin!"  
  
"Hey, that would be great, we've been here half a month, we can ignore her forever" said Shoayran.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and called Mei-lin's phone number. She got an awnsering machine and Sakura said, "Hey, Mei-lin, it's me, Sakura! Shoayran and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over, our address is." Kero was looking around the house, to make sure things where ok. He had noticed a room in the back that wasn't there before. He went in and looked around. "How come Ive never been in this room?" he looked all around. "uh.. What's this?" Kero looked at a toy that had lain in the corner of the room. He flew to the corner and touched it. "Chaw Buchu?" Kero said. "It's you, don't hide it!"  
  
"Ok, I wont" said the toy. It's ears where like Keros, but smaller, and he was brown, Kero was yellow. back down stairs** .-._.-. =^-^=  
  
  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and went back to working. About 1 hour later Eriol and Tomoyo where there. And Mei-lin just got the message and was coming. Shoayran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all sat down at a huge table and talked about school, toys, dolls, life, you know, just talked. About a half an hour had passed by. Mei-lin knocked on the door, and Shoayran answered it. Mei-lin walked in, and short behind came a boy about her age.  
  
"Do you mind, I asked James to come, oh, and by the way, this is James." Mei-lin said pointing to a boy with blue short hair smiling and Mei-lin hugging him.  
  
"James, this is Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol. that's your name right, and Shoayran, my loved cousin."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you all." He said, bowing down to the price and soon king.  
  
back up stairs** *.-._.-. =^-^=*  
  
  
  
"So Chaw Buchu, where have you been all these years?"  
  
"Here and there, Hows Shoayran?"  
  
"Ah, the Genki, he's doing ok, Eriol is doing a god job match making!"  
  
"Oh, I see, Sakura and him are."  
  
"Yep"  
  
Chaw Buchu ehh? Wow! Well, I don't make promisses, but James and Chaw might be In the blood line of. GO AWAY, IM TRYING TO THINK! 


	5. The Dreaam makes Sence

HA! My last FF was VERY long! Yeah! *Does the Hamtaro dance* Woo Hoo! Oh. back to CCS, umm. This Chapter is very little mush but in the end! Okie, good then!  
  
@@@ start of a dream ~~~~~ end of a dream (Blah) note  
  
!!!~~~~~~~~!!!********!!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!!*********** D  
  
It had been 2 years, and Shoayran and Sakura where scared there love was leaving. Kero still hadn't told Shoayran and Sakura about Chaw Buchu! Shoayran in his bed asleep having a scary dream, very, very scary. let's take a look.  
  
@@@  
  
"Help me dad!" yelled a voice, "Help!"  
  
"Shoayran! Help!" Yell another voice, "No! Okami!"  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Shoayran, "Where are you?! Who's Okami?!"  
  
Screams and yells fill Shoayrans head. A huge flash and a black out*  
  
"Where am I? Is this a dream?" Shoayran said. He looked down and was in a funeral suit. "What's going on?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walk up crying and Eriol says, "Shoayran. Why? Now they're dead. Why did you leave her?" then Eriol busted into tears.  
  
"Who's dead Eriol, Tomoyo?" Shoayran said confused.  
  
"Stop it Shoayran! You must have hated her! Why?" Tomoyo yelled crying  
  
"Who?" Shoayran yelled  
  
"Sakura! Okami!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Shoayran looked over and saw Sakuras grave and a girl next to it saying, "R.I.P" and Shoayran yelled  
  
Shoayran woke up scared and ran into Sakuras room. He looked down and saw Sakura laying there smiling. He put his hand on her face and rubbed it. "It was only a dream. only a dream. ill never leave you Sakura. but. who's Okami?"  
  
(As if you don't remember the plane trip, hint hint!)  
  
Hours later Sakura woke up and found Shoayran no where, she finaly looked on the back door and saw a note, it had read "Sakura, ill be back soon, don't go any where, im getting something for you, love Shoayran Little wolf"  
  
Sakura smiled and went into the living room and pick up the phone to call Tomoyo and talk. Hours had passed and Sakura fell asleep on the couch. Shoayran came in smiling. He woke Sakura up and waited for her to get nice and awake.  
  
"Shoayran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing! Every little thing is perfect!" He said, then went to the couch she was sitting on and sat next to her, she turned to face him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little ring case opened it and Sakura went into a gaze with the huge Diamond. "Will you marry me Sakura?"  
  
She looked at him worried, scared, she had no idea. She had none this bo. man eight years now, she loved him. But with the way they had been fighting, she was scared to.  
  
"Hai!" She let out a wail of happiness. She hugged him so tight his eyes wanted to pop out! She wanted to cry so much.  
  
He then slipped the huge diamond ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
"Uh, Shoayran. it's been about four months sense we uh, you know. and I think im."  
  
He looked at her and knew what she was saying. "Sakura. your. we're having a."  
  
"Hai! But. Shoayran. It might be."  
  
"Might be what?!!" Shoayran seemed to be excited.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that. Never mind" 'Should I tell him, im to scared of what he will do. ill wait.'  
  
Shoayran put his hand on Sakuras shoulder. He then slipped his hand down her back to the bottom near her butt. He then pulled the shirt up and a black out goes.  
  
Ah hahahha! Oh. I did the black out in a good time... Lol! I don't know whats going to happen next. im still thinking. BTW, my brothers been messing with my system, so ive been doing a few updates on this! BWT2, I am only 10, so things get tight in corners, I cant write bad stuff. waaa! 


	6. Im gonna rename this later

OH YEAH! Ok. **yawn** Umm. sorry. Oh and I hope you noticed in the last chapter. it was a complete dream. the hole thing was. didn't you read it close? Ok. as if you don't know.. read this stuff please.-  
  
~~~ EOD - End of dream 'Blah' - thinking (Blah!) - Note from me ^_* ^^Noun^ - another place  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
~~~ EOD  
  
Shoayran jumped up. 'Huh? But. wasn't the dream over? What's going on?!' he looked over at a clock and noticed what time it was. 'Oh. my head.' He put his hand on his head and rubbed it. He got up and went down stairs. 'I feel strange. like today's just not my day. Oh well. At least it was only a dream. im just not ready for marriage, yet. And a kid. naw! Well. uh. never mind' He went into the kitchen and looked at what was there. Pulling out a coke he looked out the back door and starred. Sigh* 'im to sleepy to every think strait. Im going out for a while. it's getting old in this huge place.'  
  
^^Up stairs in Sakura's room^  
  
"My head @_@ im bored to death. im so tired. im." Sakura started to fall asleep with her mouth open. Out of her mouth came drool. It was scary.  
  
^^ Down stairs with Shoayran ^ 


End file.
